Recovery
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: A short fic that takes place right after they rescue Reid from the kidnapping. The team and Reid tells with the aftermath as Reid tries to come out of the shock he's in. PLEASE REVIEW!


**Just because I loved Revelations so so much, probably one of my favorite episodes-you just wanted to hug Reid in that episode!**

Gideon helped lead Reid to the car that was waiting for them.

"Call the amublance," he told J.J who nodded, still shaking.

"It's going to be okay Reid, it's over now," Morgan said to the kid who couldn't stop shaking. The drugs were still in him so things were somewhat blurred together. He started to rock back and forth.

"Do you...do you think she...she forgives me?" Reid whispered and Gideon frowned.

"Who?"

"My m...mother."

"For what?" Morgan asked, surprised.

"For..defying her...going against her will...for putting her in a hospital..."

"Did he make you think you were betraying your mother?" Morgan said, his voice filled with anger. "That THAT was your sin?"

Trembling Reid nodded.

"No Reid, no," Gideon said softly. "Your mother was sick, you were trying to help her."

Reid closed his eyes and nodded. He looked at both of them, wide eyed and fearful.

"He...he was going to bury me alive," he whispered. "He wanted...wanted me to dig my own grave...that's...that's what I was d...doing before I managed to g...grab the gun and shoot him."

Morgan closed his eyes, anger soaring in him. If the man wasn't already dead he'd have killed him himself.

"Jesus Christ," he murmured.

"You had no choice,"Gideon told him. "What you did was in self defense, you did NOTHING wrong Reid. You should be proud of yourself. You were held at gunpoint and you still refused to betray your team."

Reid shook his head.

"I...I didn't stop those other murders," he whispered. "I'm responsible for those."

"NO you're not, he would have killed them anyway. You did nothing wrong."

"I'm going to have to see that foot," Morgan whispered and Reid nodded and lifted up his pants. When Morgan tried to lift it Reid gasped.

"It's broken," Morgan said quietly.

"What did he use?" Gideon asked softly and Reid started to shake.

"I...I'm not sure, I think...think it was sledge hammer."

Morgan winced for his friends pain.

"Goddamn it."

"I...I tried to beg him to stop, he wouldn't listen. He said I had to pay for my sin." Tears started to spill from Reid's face. "I...I didn't do anything wrong though, did I?"

"No, you didn't." Gideon made his voice firm and watched as the ambulance arrived. "Let's get you to the hospital, son." He rose up and helped Reid walk to the ambulance. Reid looked over at Hotch who was watching.

"I am sorry," he whispered. "F...for naming you at all."

"Don't be, the idea was brilliant," Hotch told him firmly. "Not many would be able to come up with that idea while having a gun held at gunpoint-myself included. You were fantastic in there, Reid. I'm proud of you."

"We all are." Gideon said.

Reid nodded, but he couldn't stop shaking.

He laid down on the bed.

"I'm going to give you something for the pain," one of the paramedics said. He jerked the hand away.

"No...no drugs," he pleaded and Morgan frowned and Gideon studied Reid's arm.

"Needle marks," he said touching it. "Reid,did he give you any drugs?"

"Not...the man who hurt me," Reid whispered. "But Tobias..."

"The son," Gideon murmured.

"He...he gave me stuff for the pain...I...didn't like it, it made me confused..."

"All right," sighed Gideon and glanced at the paramedic. "We shouldn't give him any until we know how much was injected in him. We don't want to OD him." The paramedic nodded and Morgan grasped Reid's hand.

"No drugs, okay?" Reid nodded.

"Okay," he whispered and winced as cloth went around his foot. The paramedic studied the wound on his face.

"He's going to need stitches," he said softly to Gideon. "Should we wait until we have him take the drug test?" Gideon nodded.

"I...I shouldn't have split up with J.J," murmured Reid. "If we had just stuck together none of this would have happened.

"You don't know that, he could have taken you both," Morgan told him.

Reid tried to calm his breathing.

"You're safe now, Reid, he's dead," Morgan told the kid softly. "No one's gonna hurt you again."

"I wish I could believe that," Reid whispered and turned his head as he closed his eyes and tears started to pour out.

**This is going to be a short fic but I just really wanted to see the scenes right after the rescue-of the shock that Reid was in. I hope you all like it! Please review!**


End file.
